


A Dog for Finch

by Sumire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cute, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harold's birthday and John has a special gift for his "favorite boss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog for Finch

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do a fic where Harold gets a dog. Soooo, here it is! Enjoy! c:
> 
> There's no real set pairing on this. I mean, there's a light touch around this that can make this appear to be Rinch buuut my intention was to make their relationship in /this fic/ simply platonic. Again, take it as you will~

It was a rather gloomy day in the city of New York.

Harold walked into the Library, made it up the stairs and headed for his computers when the sight of John stopped him in his tracks.

“Mister Reese? What are you doing here so early?” he asked.

“Just here to wish my favorite boss a happy birthday.” John said with a smile.

“How did you--”

“Grace.”

The was a soft silence in the air and Harold simply nodded. John stood and walked passed him.

“John?” Harold questioned, watching him walk away.

“I bought you something. It's in the other room.” John called as he continued to make his way.

Harold, curiosity killing him, followed John.

When he entered the room after John, a huge light green birthday box with dark green ribbon sat in the middle of the floor.

“What on earth..?” the older man said, bewildered.

“Open it.” John said with his trademark smile.

“If it's a jack-in-the-box, John, I don't want—”

“It's not, it's not. Trust me.”

Harold looked at John for a long moment and then gave in. He walked over to the huge box and lifted the top only to have it pushed out of his hands completely. The box toppled over and out rolled a Belgian Malinois puppy.

Harold blinked as he looked into the eyes of the innocent pup looking back at him. The small creature cocked its head to the side.

“He can't do much for you now,” John started. “but when he's older, he'll be able to protect you when I can't.”

“Oh John..” the birthday man smiled a kind smile at his friend. “Thank you.”

The new puppy let out a small bark, wagging his tail with the look of a smile on his face.


End file.
